This invention relates generally to air pumps and more specifically to air pumps that can both inflate and deflate inflatable objects.
Traditional furniture requires a large amount of space. Quite often, an individual does not have sufficient space to store furniture that he or she would use only on occasion. Similarly, traditional furniture is not easily portable, further limiting its ability to fill temporary furniture requirements. For example, it is often infeasible for a person with little storage space to stow a traditional bed in anticipation of overnight guests. Similarly, it is impractical for a person to transport a traditional bed to accommodate an overnight trip. As a result, a need exists for compact and portable furniture.
To fill this need, various types of inflatable furniture have been designed. One example of inflatable furniture is an air mattress. However, users of inflatable mattresses have experienced several shortcomings.
In a typical piece of inflatable furniture, a pump is often used to inflate the furniture. To deflate the mattress, a release valve is typically present. To deflate the mattress, the release valve is opened, and air escapes from the mattress through the release valve. Often, the only force assisting in the deflation is the force created by gravity on the top of the furniture. Deflation using only this force is time-consuming, and often leaves a significant amount of air within the inflatable furniture. An impatient user often resorts to applying additional force to the piece of furniture by walking on the deflating furniture or folding the furniture prior to it being completely deflated. These actions can damage the furniture, or otherwise compromise the air-tight quality of the furniture. Furthermore, air remaining in the furniture also increases its storage size. Therefore, a compact yet efficient system to quickly and completely inflate and deflate inflatable furniture is desired.
Inflatable furniture must be easily inflated and deflated. To aid in storage and transportation, the furniture must also be light weight, yet durable. Furthermore, the furniture must be able to collapse to a size that is compatible with storage and transportation. Therefore, it is an objective of this invention to provide an efficient and compact reversible inflation system that conveniently and quickly inflates and deflates a piece of inflatable furniture.